Perfectly Flawed
by BlackRoseKai
Summary: Tony is on a business trip and Steve was suddenly called away leaving Bruce and Clint to watch 3 year old Peter and 2 month old Jase. The doctor learns that Clint is a lot more self-conscious than he acts. Hulkeye if you squint. Stony reference.


**Hi everyone! So I was bored and this happened.**

**I haven't posted an Avengers fan fiction yet...**

**And I don't even post one solely for my OTP. I'm such a bad fan.**

**Anyway, as usual, your reviews are requested, respected and wanted!**

"Steve was called away and Tony is on a business trip and won't be back until tomorrow," I told Bruce, setting my duffel bag down on the floor. "So it's just you, me, and the kids. We can do this. It's only one night."

Bruce gave me a small smile, putting his glasses on, as I flopped on the couch.

"Unka Cwint?" Peter said toddling in.

Peter was about three years old. His sister, Jase, was only a couple months old.

"What's up kiddo?"

"When Papa an' Daddy come home?" he asked, making his brown eyes extra large.

I picked the toddler up, setting him in my lap. "Daddy will be home tomorrow afternoon and your papa will be home in a few days. Me and Uncle Bruce are gonna take care of you and Jase tonight. Is that okay with you, Petey?"

"You no cool, Unka Cwint."

Bruce erupted in laughter so loud that it startled Jase, who was laying on the floor playing with toys, and it caused her to fuss.

"Shh, shh, princess. Uncle Bruce is sorry," the superhero cooed, picking her up and rocking back and forth. Thankfully, she was easily soothed.

Bruce and I had babysat Peter a hundred times and, while we'd never been alone with Jase, she wasn't unfamiliar. Things went smoothly until it was time to get Peter ready for bed.

"I'll get him in the bath," I volunteered. "Just watch the baby."

Bruce smiled. "Sure."

"Okay Petey," I called. "Bath time!"

"Otay!"

I started the water and the toddler contently played as I washed his hair and assisted in soaping off. He played for a while, splashing water all over me, the floor, and the walls.

"Alright, alright, Peter. Time to get out and get your jammies on," I told him.

"No!"

"Yup. Time to get out. You're all ready getting all wrinkly," I insisted firmly, holding up his towel. "C'mon."

Peter studied his water saturated fingers thoughtfully for a moment. "Otay," he finally agreed, standing.

I wrapped the towel around him and set him outside of the tub. I looked away to pull the plug on the water and Peter seized the chance to drop his towel and go streaking through the house.

"Peter!" I yelled, snatching his towel and chasing after him. I nearly twisted my ankle on the wet floor as I madly dashed after him.

The boy laughed maniacally and continued to run. He'd already made it into the living room by the time I caught him. Bruce gave me a look as I scooped the flailing three year old up in the towel.

"Shut up," I ordered flatly, leveling my eyes.

The gentle giant simply chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

I wrangled Peter into his pajamas and through the rest of his evening routine. Just as I finished, Tony video called.

"Hi Daddy!" The boy lit up completely as soon as he saw his father on the screen.

Tony did the same, a grin nearly ripping the billionaire's face in half. "Hey Petey! How are you doing, baby? Being good for Bruce and Clint?"

"Yup!"

"Taking good care of your sister?"

"Yup! You be home 'morrow, Daddy?"

"Sure will. Be good, Peter. I love you."

"I wub you too, Daddy," he smiled.

"Sleep tight kiddo."

"I will. Night, night, Daddy." He leaned up and kissed the screen. He then toddled off to his room.

"So, is everything good? I know he's not particularly fond of his evening routine."

"He went streaking," Bruce said. "Clint had to chase him."

"Yeah, he does that if you leave the door open. I'll be in around noon. Thanks guys. I owe you one."

"Two for not warning me about the streaking thing," I told him flatly. "And I will hold you to it, Stark."

"I know. Oh, before I forget, Jase doesn't always sleep through the night. She's easy to get back to sleep, especially if you sing AC/DC to her. No worries right boys?"

"Thanks for the heads up, Tony," Bruce said. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

We hung up. Eventually, we got both of the Rogers-Stark children to bed and we settled in on the pull out bed to get some sleep ourselves. I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt as Bruce came in, still drying his hair from his shower.

I laid back on the bed, pulling the blankets up to my chin. "Night, Bruce," I yawned.

"Goodnight Clint."

-Bruce-

I heard the baby's cry and jolted straight up in bed, a little surprised Clint hadn't woken. I looked to the table next to him and discovered why he hadn't stirred. The archer must have forgotten Tony's warning that the baby could wake because his hearing aids were on the table.

Clint wasn't completely deaf. Without his ridiculously small hearing aids, he could hear really loud things faintly, like explosions or guns going off next to his head. If an alarm was loud enough, he could possibly pick it up. I couldn't really remember how I'd found out about his disability. It was almost impossible to tell when he had his hearing aids in but I'd somehow discovered it.

"There, there," I cooed, rocking the infant, softly beginning to sing the only AC/DC song I knew. "_Livin easy, livin free. Season ticket on a one-way ride. Asking nothing, leave me be. Taking everything in my stride..._"

I heard footsteps and turned to see Clint in the doorway. The hall light dimly illuminated the other man's face. I could see that he was frustrated.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked softly, looking at the ground.

"There wasn't a point. I can handle it. See? She's already back to sleep, Clint. You've done most of the work with Peter so I figured I could do this one thing."

I put Jase back in her crib, making sure she was swaddled warmly. Clint rubbed the top of her head thoughtfully.

"What's wrong?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"What kind of father will I be if I can't hear a baby crying? Or hear them when they wake up screaming for me after a bad dream?" he asked sadly. I could hear the pain in voice.

"You'll be a fantastic father, Clint," I reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're wonderful with Peter and you forgot she doesn't sleep all the way through the night. Deaf people have children all the time. You can get special equipment that alerts with lights instead of sound. It can be done and you won't be alone."

He looked at me hopefully and I smiled.

"Let's go to bed," I said.

"Okay but I'm leaving my hearing aids in."

"Why? It's three in the morning. If she wakes again, it'll be daylight."

A small smile formed on Hawkeye's face and we went back to bed.

I'd never realized how self-conscious Clint was about his disability. I guessed we had that in common. There was something about ourselves we'd change, though I'd never want Clint to be different. I thought he was perfect the way he was.

**So I guess there's Hulkeye if you squint and tilt your head 3.4567 degrees to the left. I just wanted to write about Clint's deafness and this happened. I have no idea why it had to be Bruce with him though. Whatever.**

**Oh, I have a question. Why isn't the Clint x Tasha relationship called BlackEye? I mean, that's an awesome title. Just sayin.**

**Anyway, REVIEWS are welcome!**


End file.
